


Aurora

by ladyvesper



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San - Freeform, Historia ATP, Other, San es una sirena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvesper/pseuds/ladyvesper
Summary: En su casa de vacaciones, dos mellizos y su madre se topan con quién se presenta como Choi San: rey y protector de los mares del sur. Una historia que transcurre entre dos mundos, mientras San descubre la tierra de los humanos y todos los misterios (y maldades) que existen en él.
Relationships: Choi San/Original Character(s), Choi San/Other(s)





	Aurora

\- ¡Por favor mamá, no estamos mintiendo!

\- De verdad, ven con nosotros -dijo el mayor. La madre soltó un suspiro y aceptó, después de todo no perdía nada con ir otra vez a la playa.

Ambos le habían dicho a su madre que, en la playa a la hora del crepúsculo, aparecía una sirena de pelo negro que se asomaba sobre el océano y recogía las piedras que ellos le dejaban en la orilla. Sus hijos tenían una imaginación extraordinaria y una creatividad que superaba a cualquier niño promedio de su edad. Los mellizos saltaron de alegría al escuchar la aprobación de su progenitora para volver a ir. Sin perder el tiempo, buscaron una bolsa de tela y salieron disparados hacia el patio a buscar rocas de diferentes tamaños.

La rutina de estas vacaciones era la misma: buscaban las piedras, se pasaban la tarde charlando entre ellos y pintando con diferentes colores las rocas que juntaban (Agradeció de haber llevado sus pinturas de acrílico). Se pasaban horas así, tanto que había llamado la atención de los dos padres. Además, era un hecho que los pedruscos jamás volvían a su hogar: simplemente se perdían y volvían a hacer nuevas al otro día.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, los niños tomaron sus artesanías, las colocaron en sus mochilas y esperaron a su madre quién terminaba de acomodar sus pinceles. Sonaban animados, y muy emocionados por lo que le iban a mostrar.

El camino a la playa era recto, el patio de la casa de verano conectaba directo con la arena y el mar.

\- Quédate aquí mamá -dijo Eunbin una vez que llegaron al lugar. Ella le hizo caso, estiró una manta de tela que había llevado (y siempre usaban sobre la arena) y se ocultó detrás de una pequeña duna, estando aún sentada si estiraba su cuello podía observarlos a ambos.

Con sumo cuidado, y luego de notar hasta donde llegaba la marea del mar, los hermanos abrieron sus mochilas y dejaron caer sus piedras. Comenzaron a ordenarlas sin un patrón particular; simplemente las iban dejando con el color hacia arriba en diferentes partes de la orilla. Les aplicaban un poco de presión para que encastraran en la arena y no se movieran.

La imagen que la naturaleza le regalaba era preciosa; el mar estaba calmo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y tanto el cielo como la tierra se teñía de un color naranja que brindaba paz. Los niños se sentaron en la arena seca alejados del agua, y allí esperaron. Los dos charlaban animados sobre la visita que se acercaba.

Un sonido seco que provenía del mar provocó que ellos se pusieran de pie de un salto, quedando al descubierto del médano. El oleaje calmó, comenzó a ser más turbio y se formaban pequeñas olas de espuma que se rompían al tocar la arena.

Un ruido obligó a la madre levantar la vista de su libro, y quedó petrificada por lo que estaba observando.

Una cabeza comenzó a salir del mar; era un hombre. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía los ojos rasgados. Su piel parecía de porcelana y el reflejo del agua le daba un brillo especial. Se arrastraba nadando a la orilla en dirección a las piedras.

\- ¡Es él! -gritó con alegría Youngsoo, girándose a su madre quien llevaba un color pálido y señalando al mar.

\- ¡Mira mamá, es él! -confirmó su hermano. 

Ambos salieron corriendo a la orilla con una felicidad que jamás había notado en sus hijos. Ante el miedo, ella salió corriendo tras ellos hasta alcanzarlos con una velocidad olímpica. De un solo tirón en sus capuchas, hizo que se detuviesen. Se puso frente a ellos, tratando de protegerlos detrás de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Mamá es bueno! No hace nada

¿Acaso sus hijos ya habían tenido contacto con él? ¿Un extraño? El simple pensamiento hizo que el terror se le colara hasta los huesos y las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras sostenía a Eunbin.

El extraño en el agua los miraba a los tres desde lejos, quieto y esperando acercarse a buscar el resto de sus piedras. Su aspecto era profundamente masculino. Uno de sus hijos se zafó y continuó corriendo hacia el mar, ignorando los gritos de detención de la madre.

\- ¡Ella es mi mamá! -gritó, mientras se adentraba al mar hasta que el agua le tocase las pantorrillas y señalaba a su progenitora. El hombre la miró a los ojos, y se volvió a esconder en el agua. Aprovechando la defensa baja, su otro hijo logró escaparse y también se adentró en el mar.

\- Mira San, las pintamos para ti -dijo, mientras le acercaba una roca de color rosa. El extraño sacó un brazo del agua y lo estiró hacia él, tomando la piedra con su mano y sonriendo. Tenía una especie de escamas pequeñas y tornasoladas en el antebrazo. 

Aquel gesto puso en movimiento el cuerpo de ella otra vez, corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hijos. Nadie iba a tocarlos, ¡nadie! El extraño notó la violencia de sus pasos y volvió a resguardarse en el agua, dejando solo sus ojos por fuera del mar.

\- ¡No mamá, espera! -dijo Youngsoo, deteniéndola entre él y su hermano – San es un tr.. tra.. tli

\- _Tritón_ -dijo el extraño.

La persona tenía voz y era realmente masculina. Jamás pensó que hablara. Al escucharlo, se sorprendió tanto que las rodillas se le aflojaron y cayó al suelo, mojándose y salpicando un poco de agua. Sus hijos soltaron una risita.

\- San es una sirena -agregó Eunbin. ¿Una sirena? Las cosas ya se habían salido de las manos. Esas cosas solo existían en los cuentos, y en la cabeza de los esquizofrénicos. Pensó por un momento que estaba volviéndose loca, o estaba atrapada en una pesadilla.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás y mostró parte de su cuerpo, un torso totalmente fornido que parecía tallado por los dioses. Al comienzo de su cadera, un montón de escamas que lucían tornasoladas con el contraste del sol y el agua, comenzaban y continuaban hacia abajo como un pez. La madre abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, no podía ser real. No.

Asomó su cola, Eunbin aprovechó el momento para tocarla y provocó que el extraño sonriera.

\- ¡No le toques!

\- No le hace nada mamá -Youngsoo también se metió mas en el agua mojando sus shorts y acarició las escamas. Eunbin se volvió hacia la orilla y tomó varias piedras de color, llevándoselas al extraño. San abrió las manos tan grandes como pudo y las recibió sonriente.

\- Gracias

\- Si quieres mañana te traeremos más

\- ¿Conoces a mi mamá? Ella nos ayuda a pintar, usamos sus pinturas

La madre se quedó estática mientras miraba la imagen frente sus ojos; sus hijos, charlando con total confianza y con un extraño del agua, que según ellos era una sirena. Se llevó las manos a su pierna y comenzó a pellizcarse, todo esto debía ser un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría. Youngsoo tomó una piedra que había pintado de color celeste y se la acercó hacia una parte de la cola del tritón. Las escamas de la zona se tiñeron del mismo color, reaccionando como un espejo. San sonrió, al igual que los dos niños.

\- Debo irme -dijo el hombre en el agua, mientras terminaba de agarrar las rocas todas juntas como podía entre sus manos y pecho.

\- Vendremos mañana San

\- Sí. ¿Puede venir mamá?

San miró por sobre el hombro de uno de ellos y susurró algo inaudible, que solo sus hijos escucharon. Al parecer fue algo afirmativo, pues ambos asintieron con la cabeza varias veces. El tritón se zambulló en el agua otra vez, asomando la cola por última vez. Los niños saludaban al mar, saltando en el lugar y salpicando agua hacia todos lados. La calma del mar volvió otra vez, mostrando un horizonte calmo sin olas.

\- ¿Viste mamá? ¡Es verdad!

\- San es nuestro amigo y es un trl.. tlir

\- Tritón -dijo su madre, aún inmóvil mirando el mar.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con la misma sensación irreal que le había abordado por la tarde. Hizo la cena para todos de manera automática, bañó a los niños quitándoles la mayor cantidad de arena y sal de la piel, y los acostó. Conciliaron el sueño de manera automática apenas apoyaron su cabeza en la almohada, sin poder avanzar con el libro de Harry Potter que estaban leyendo.

Todo lo contrario, sucedió con ella.

Su cabeza a cada instante creaba más y más pensamientos. ¿Era real todo aquello que habían visto? ¿No era una imaginación colectiva? Algo había leído años atrás en una revista de medicina mientras esperaba entrar al dentista; ante un estado de euforia se podían crear momentos y escenarios que solo existían en la mente de uno. La persona podía proyectarlos y crearle la misma mentira a otro, y así, todos experimentaban lo idéntico, como un delirio compartido.

Pero no, era real. Sus hijos no estaban mintiendo, y lo dejaron en claro cuando aquel _tritón_ tomó las piedras y se las llevó al mar junto a él, cuando les tomó la mano, y cuando Youngsoo acarició sus escamas de la cola.

Su marido se dio vuelta, y sintió una pierna de él sobre las suyas y un brazo cruzarle por encima del pecho. ¿Debía de contarle aquello? Sí. Sí debía. Los niños estaban en edad de tener amigos imaginarios, pero esto estaba lejísimos de ser algo producto de su mente. Cuando se giró a ver el reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. ¡Había pasado toda la noche despierta! El cansancio le jugaría una muy mala pasada el resto del día.

De repente, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por las cortinas. Se zafó de su marido como pudo, le dejó un beso en la frente y salió rumbo la cocina. Después de todo, estar parada o haciendo otra cosa sería mas productivo que seguir acostada pensando demasiado en su cabeza.

Las líneas de la realidad y de seguir en un sueño se presentaron borrosas en su mente con una pregunta: Si el extraño había aparecido al crepúsculo… ¿Eso quería decir que podía aparecer en el amanecer? Las condiciones climatológicas eran las mismas. En la locura, fue un razonamiento sabio.

Se colocó una campera abrigada de su marido, y mientras iba camino a la playa tomó varias piedras de todos los tamaños que iba encontrando. El sol comenzaba a asomarse más rápido, de seguro él tendría que estar cerca.

Ordenó las piedras tal cual lo hacían sus hijos, y se retiró varios pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con el médano, donde se sentó pacientemente a esperar por el sujeto.

De repente, el oleaje comenzó a ser más intenso al igual que había sucedido horas antes. Las olas traían consigo más espuma y algo dentro suyo, supo que era él.

Unos ojos se asomaron por sobre el mar. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, intercambiando miradas con el tritón quien aprovechó lentamente para asomar todo su rostro, sin parpadear.

¡Diablos que era de verdad!

Su belleza era indescriptible y de otro mundo. Su piel a pesar de salir del agua, jamás parecía mojada cuando tocaba superficie.

El tritón nadó hasta la orilla, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó que las piedras no llevaban color alguno. Así no le servía de nada. Se giró, volviendo a hundir su cuerpo, pero un grito desgarrador lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Espera por favor -el hombre observó sobre su hombro como la mujer se acercaba a él, sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo. - ¿Quién eres?

\- San, hijo de Ayiraa, rey y protector de las aguas saladas del sur -contestó firme, sin despegarle la mirada y sin parpadear. De verdad era hipnótico. Si bien aquello no respondía todas sus preguntas, era un buen comienzo.

\- No le hagas daño a mis hijos -el instinto materno por sobre todas las cosas era primordial.

\- Por supuesto que no -dijo él, girándose y flotando. Algo que notó la mujer, es que hablaban el mismo idioma. – He prometido verlos a la tarde.

Y así, sin decir más, comenzó a nadar y alejarse. La mujer al notar que no había llevado ninguna piedra, volvió a hablar.

\- ¡San! -incluso su nombre sonaba raro en sus labios. Al nombrarlo le daba identidad – Las piedras.

\- No llevan color -comentó, hundiéndose por completo y siendo la cola lo último en asomarse.

Esa misma mañana, y hasta la hora del atardecer, la madre y sus dos mellizos pintaron piedras de colores sin parar ansiosos por que llegara el crepúsculo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer. Este será un fic de varios episodios.  
> Entre mi trabajo y rutina, decidí escribir algo para distenderme. Aquí apareció Aurora, que además es para todos los públicos ya que no tendrá ninguna escena explícita (es la primera vez que escribo algo así de tranquilo jejeje). Además, me encanta el concepto de San siendo sirena. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
